This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortyfive’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first discovered by Michael J. Striem in July 2006 and selected as breeder number ‘03082-193-393’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ is characterized by the production of a medium-sized, dark berry with near black skin color and an ellipsoidal, elongated shape. The berries of ‘Sugrafortyfive’ ripen early and are firm and very juicy.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2003. The date of first sowing was March 2004, and the date of first flowering was May 2006.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ was first asexually propagated in December 2007 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ looks similar to its pollen parent ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434) and has a similar berry color. However, the two varieties differ in that the harvest start date is about July 3 for the new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ compared to July 20 for Sugrathirteen (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434).
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ has the same berry color as its seed parent ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749). However, it differs from its seed parent ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749) in that the berry shape is ellipsoidal and elongated for the new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ compared to ovate for the berries of ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749). Additionally, the new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ ripens earlier, starting on July 3 compared to July 21 for ‘Sugrasixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,749).
Harvest of the new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ starts at about the same time as ‘Summer Royal’ (unpatented) but the shape of the berries of the new variety ‘Sugrafortyfive’ is ellipsoidal and elongated compared to a round shape for ‘Summer Royal’ (unpatented).
The new ‘Sugrafortyfive’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.